


Inside Joke

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Human Names Used, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wasn't playing this for the first time, and Francis could never help playing along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Joke

"Alright, this is your room, isn't it?"

Francis slipped his hand in the pocket of Arthur's worn out leather jacket, searching for his key. He decided to drag Arthur back to his hotel from the corner pub after he had started to seem out of control.

"Could've got here on my own." Arthur scoffed, leaning against the wall to support himself. Meanwhile, Francis managed to find the key and opened the door with a click.

"You would've found an other place to drink and would've kept drinking until you passed out somewhere in a ditch. You should thank me, really." Francis put the key back in Arthur's pocket while the latter crossed his arms and forced out a not too convincing laugh.

"Oh, indeed, you're right! Why not stay here to supervise me all night? Wonderful! Wonderful idea!" His voice echoed in the empty corridor.

"You're a big boy now, I believe you can handle this." Francis ruffled Arthur's hair, still wet from the drizzle outside. Much to his surprise, instead of rolling his eyes, Arthur pouted.

"Actually, I'm cold." He took a shaky step towards the other man, who held his face in his palms. "You can't just leave. Can't leave me alone." He continued, his breath stinking of cheap whisky. Francis glanced at his trembling lips then at his hazy eyes.

"Go to bed, cher." He sighed with a smile.

"Make me."

"You can sleep on the mat if you want to. Goodnight." Francis smirked. He let his hands down, but Arthur grabbed them and clumsily pulled them back on his flushed cheeks.

"Kiss me." It sounded more like a plead than a demand. Arthur wasn't playing this for the first time, and Francis could never help playing along. It was like a long running inside joke. He pecked a quick kiss in the corner of his mouth.

"Goodnight."

Arthur groaned as he grabbed the collar of Francis' shirt and pressed their lips together violently.

"Fucking jerk." He muttered and buried his face in Francis' hair, still holding onto his shirt. Francis shuddered as Arthur's lips brushed against the shell of his ear.

"Dieu, how poetic! Are you trying to seduce me?" He asked, but Arthur didn't answer, instead he nuzzled his nose in the crook of his neck, drinking in his scent: cigarette smoke, alcohol and sweat mixed with too much sweet parfume. Only the monotone buzzing of the ceiling lights and the sound of their breaths interrupted the thick silence.

"Please, we both know you're not as wasted as you're pretending to be. Let go of me and go to sleep. Or do you want me to tuck you in bed?"

"I want you." Arthur murmured, his breath hot against his skin.

"Poor thing, I'm not that easy."

"Please, we both know you are." Arthur chuckled and gave his earlobe a nip. He knew he had managed to rile him up.

"Get away from me." Francis growled, but his actions didn't match his words. He didn't move as Arthur tugged on his jeans and parted his lips, letting Arthur swipe his tongue over his.

"Don't do this." Arthur murmured against his lips when he refused to reciprocate the kiss.

"We are drunk."

"Thank God, we are." Arthur snorted.

Suddenly, Francis grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him in the room. He shut the door and slammed Arthur against it who choked out a curse as the back of his head hit the hard wood. He reached out for the other man in the dark, either to punch him or pull him closer, he himself wasn't sure. His curses merged into a muffled gasp when Francis' body pressed against his, squeezing him onto the door. He was still dizzy, but he felt Francis' wet lips on his neck and chin and finally on his mouth, his stubble rubbing against his skin. Arthur felt his knees buckle and he clung to Francis' shoulders. His jacket ended up on the floor soon and the kiss got deep and agressive in no time, the taste of alcohol got mixed with blood. Their teeth kept clanking and Arthur tugged on Francis' hair painfully, jerking his head back, while the wood creaked under their weight, threatening to break. In the end it was Francis who pulled away, Arthur's teeth still gripping his lower lip. He leaned his forehead on the door above Arthur's shoulder, trying to act collected.

Despite Francis' effort, Arthur heard his breath tremble with excitement and the thought of how easily he could turn him into a panting, sweaty, squirming mess made him shiver and his cock twitch. He inhaled sharply and licked his lips. They knew each other all too well.

"Are we really doing this? Again?" Francis whispered, breaking the silence that filled the dark room.

"Do what? Fuck?" He didn't bother lowering his voice.

"And act like it never happened. Aren't we... More mature than that by now?"

"Mature?" Arthur snorted.

After some fumbling, Francis found the light switch and flicked it up. Arthur winced from the sudden strong light and covered his eyes.

"Listen." Francis cleared his throat. "Listen, I don't want to start this again. I don't want you to hate me after every night. I don't want you to hate yourself for every morning you wake up next to me. I don't want to... We don't need to destroy each other. You hear me? I don't want that." He talked fast and his accent seemed even stronger than usual.

Arthur finally opened his eyes and focused them on the other man. Francis was still standing in front of him, his hair dishevelled, his blue, half-lidded eyes dark with lust.

"Not anymore." Francis added quietly. There was blood gleaming on his lips and Arthur wanted to lick it off.

"You, I don't-" Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. He wanted to tell Francis to shut up. "Shit." He wanted to strangle him. "You know it's not like that. It's- Hasn't been about that for a long time." He couldn't ruin it now. He grabbed Francis by his elbows and turned him around, reversing their position, then looked him in the eyes. He tried to collect his scrambled thoughts, but constructing a coherent sentence seemed awfully hard. "I don't- I don't hate you. So. Please, don't think that, that I do. This all, it's not like that. Not. Like that." He repeated. "You-"

Francis watched as he interwined their fingers and felt a warmth growing in his chest. It was enough for him in that moment. He didn't care whether it was true.

"You beautiful shithead." Arthur murmured as his lips met Francis' in an agonisingly slow kiss, and he pushed him against the door gently. It was sloppy and wet and loud and obscene. Francis moaned shamelessly and rubbed his thigh against Arthur's growing arousal. Arthur sighed as Francis' long fingers slipped under his shirt to massage the small of his back .

"So, will you make love to me?" Francis asked casually with an innocent smile, still grinding against Arthur. Arthur opened his mouth to answer, but turned his attention to Francis' swollen lower lip instead, caressing it with his thumb. He gulped as Francis sucked on the finger softly.

"Well?" Francis smirked after he let go of his thumb with an audible 'pop'.

"Just. Take off. Your fucking clothes."

It was like a fucked up inside joke.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where I was going with this in the first place. I hope it's at least somewhat enjoyable. Thanks for reading! (And sorry for my English.)


End file.
